DayByDay
by ParkDaeNan
Summary: perjalanan hati seorang namja bernama Do Kyungsoo, yang Teguh pada kepercayaan Cinta, namun berujung kesakitan yang ia terima, tanpa memikirkan seseorang yang selama ini mengawasinya dari jauh


FanFiction

Author : Park Dae Nan

Editor : Lee Shikuni

Tittle : Day By Day

Main Cast : Kai Kyungsoo (KAISOO) , Kyungsoo Myungsoo

Other Cast : HunHan , ChanBaek , KrisTao , ChenMin , SuLay and Other

Rate : T to M

Genre : Romance , Hurt , School Life , Friend Ship

CHAPTER 1

Annyeong Haseyo Chingudeul

Mianhae Author Baru balik lagi ya...

BTW authortu lagi sibuk-sibuknya sama tugas, ulangan dn lain-lain –CURHAT- kemaren juga author sempet dapet remed tau... Syedihnya hateeee iniii –Digaplok Kai-

Oh ia curhat lagi yyakk... gak lupa kok gomawoyo Lee Shikuni my editor ter Lopelope *Heart*Heart*KaiKiss

Ok dari pada ngedengerin curhatan author yang kaga jelas kemana arahnya , baca aja yaa *Bow*

Please Read

GASUKA JANGAN BACA , you now? Don't Like Don't Read OK? (((

Warning !!! YAOI !!!

AUTHOR POV

Di awal musim semi yang indah ini, seorang namja imut yang duduk di bangku sekolah menengah ini sedang berdiri di atap sekolah, menikmati angin yang berembus sambil merenungkan sesuatu.

"Eomma," lirih namja bermata bulat ini. Tanpa sadar setetes cairan bening menetes dari matanya.

"Eomma, bogoshipoyo eomma ... hiks— apa kita bisa bertemu lagi? Aku bingung eomma. Setelah eomma pergi untuk selamanya, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi." tetes demi tetes hujan turun menutupi air mata yang jatuh dari mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak saat butiran hujan tak lagi ia rasakan, karena payung yang menutupinya.

"M-Myungsoo S-Sunbae?" lirih Kyungsoo. Pandangan Kyungsoo semakin kabur, kepalanya juga terasa sakit sampai-sampai –

Bugh!

—Kyungsoo terjatuh karena pingsan, Myungsoo yang ada di sanapun dengan sigap memberikan jasnya untuk dipakaikan pada Kyungsoo agar sedikit hangat, ia pun segera membawa Kyungsoo ke UKS sekolah, membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri basah kuyup.

"Soo-ya, kau sudah sadar? Ada yang terasa sakit, nak?" ucap Jooyoung, yang merupakan appa-nya Kyungsoo.

"Appa, aku dimana?"

"Kau di rumah sakit. Kemarin kau pingsan, untung Myungsoo langsung membawa kamu ke UKS, lalu dibawa ke sini."

"Mianhae, appa ... hiks— mianhae ..."

Jooyoung tak tega melihat anaknya menangis seperti itu, iapun memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu dengan sayang sambil mengusap pelan puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Beberapa waktu kemudian ...

Angin musim dingin sudah mulai terasa di penghujung musim gugur ini, tapi tak dihiraukan oleh seorang namja bermata bulat dengan senyuman hatinya yang khas. Ia berjalan dengan membawa setumpuk buku siswa kelasnya untuk dibawakan ke ruangan Hyolyn Sonsaengnim.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ne, silahkan masuk!"

"Ssaem, ini bukunya sudah saya bawakan."

"Ah, ne. Simpan di atas lemari itu."

"Ne, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu ssaem."

KYUNGSOO POV

Setelah membungkukkan badan tanda hormat, aku kembali melenggangkan kakiku untuk kembali ke kelas

"Seperti ada yang memperhatikanku. Aish! Berpikir apa kau Kyungsoo? Sekarang kan sekolah sudah mulai sepi. A-Apa ... apa itu hantu? Atau mungkin alien?" gumam Kyungsoo risih.

KYUNGSOO POV END

AUTHOR POV

Bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang masih asyik dengan pemikiran 'Abstrak'nya, seseorang telah memegang pundaknya dari belakang dan refleks Kyungsoo-pun menendangnya sekuat tenaga, sampai seseorang –yang memegang pundak Kyungsoo—itu terjatuh.

"M..Myungsoo Sunbae?"

"Ah ne," jawab sang pelaku-pemegang-pundak sambil berdiri dibantu Kyungsoo.

"M-Mianhae Sunbae, aku tidak bermak-"

"Ne, gwenchana Soo, aku tidak apa-apa," sela seseorang bernama Kim Myungsoo itu yang merupakan sosok yang Kyungsoo idam-idamkan selama ini. Eh?

Disinilah mereka –Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo—duduk berdua di bangku sisi lapangan tempat mereka bertemu tadi, kecanggungan memenuhi suasana di sana.

Hening.

"Soo-ya? Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang? Soo-ya?" Myungsoo membuka percakapan sambil terkekeh melihat adik kelas kesayangannya ini yang terus-menerus melamun sedari tadi, refleks tangannya mengelus pelan surai hitam hoobae-nya itu dengan sayang.

Merasakan ada sesuatu yang membelai rambutnya, Kyungsoo-pun tersadar dari alam imajinasinya.

"Ah, ne? Mian sunbae, aku tadi melamun," balas Kyungsoo tertunduk, merasakan wajahnya panas dan mulai merona. Myungsoo terkekeh melihat kelakuan hoobae-nya ini.

"Melamunkan apa, eoh? Melamunkan yang 'iya-iya', kan?" tanya Myungsoo dengan senyum jahil andalannya.

"A-Aniya, bagaimana sunbae bisa berpikiran sepeti itu? Aish, sunbae-ku yang satu ini pikirannya benar-benar abstrak," balasKyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

"Jinjja? Abstrak? Kalau begitu kau harus mau kuantar pulang dengan Si Abstrak ini."

Mereka tertawa dengan lepas dan nyaman, tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi seseorang telah memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum miris.

Next day ...

Keesokan harinya, Myungsoo sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah Kyungsoo dengan mobil sport hitamnya.

From : Sleepy Prince

To : Ma Cute Pororo

Kyung, aku sudah di depan gerbang rumahmu. Kau belum berangkat kan? Aku akan menunggumu.

(Whattt? Sleepy Prince ? Ma cute pororo? Aku sih No #digaplok Myung sama Kyung soo berjamaah)

To : MyungsooPrince

From : Happy Pororo

Mwo? Sunbae di depan? Ini masih pagi, sunbae. Chakkaman!

"M-Myungsoo Sunbae?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Ah,sudah siap? Sepertinya belum, ya?" Myungsoo terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang memakai seragamnya asal. Mungkin karena aku datang terlalu pagi, batin Myungsoo.

"Masuklah sunbae, kita sarapan bersama. Aku tak yakin sunbae sudah sarapan, benar kan?"

"Sepertinya begitu,'' jawab Myungsoo seadanya sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil sport-nya di garasi kediaman Do, Myungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah hoobae-nya itu .

Di ruang makan duduklah dua orang pemuda yang menunggu seseorang untuk sarapan bersama, dan nampaklah namja berusia 35 tahunan, namun masih tampak muda sekali bahkan mungkin tidak pantas disebut appa . Kkkk

"J-Jooyoung Sonsaengnim?" tanyanya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Oh, yang menjemput anakku itu kau, Myungsoo-ah?" ucap Jooyoung sambil tersenyum.

"A-Anak? N-Ne ssaem," jawabnya malu-malu.

"Ini di luar sekolah, berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil appa atau hyung saja, ne? Ah ya, Kyungsoo ini anakku satu-satunya yang sangat manja, " ucapnya percaya diri.

"Appa, ingat umurmu sudah kepala tiga, meski aku manja tetap saja aku ini anakmu, kan?" Kyungsoo mulai berbicara.

"Arasseo. Sudahlah ayo kita sarapan, nanti kalian bisa terlambat."

Mereka pun memulai sarapan dengan tenang, sesudahnya Myungsoo dan Kyungsoo pamit untuk berangkat lebih dulu.

"Terima kasih untuk sarapannya, kami pamit berangkat dulu, appa.''

"Ne, jaga malaikat kecilku, ne? Jika lecet sedikit saja, habislah kau!" jawab Jooyoung menunjukan devil smile-nya sambil terkekeh.

"Yak! Appa kau terlalu berlebihan. Sudahlah, aku dan Myungsoo sunbae berangkat, ne?"

Setelah mengecup pipi kanan appa-nya itu Kyungsoo menghampiri Myungsoo dan masuk kedalam mobilnya dan segera berangkat.

Di dalam mobil ...

Hening.

"Kyungsoo-ya?" Myungsoo mulai membuka suara.

"Ne sunbae? Ada apa?" jawabnya mulai terbiasa dengan suasana di dekat sunbae idamannya itu.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku sunbae lagi, ne? Panggil aku hyung, arrachi?"

"A-Ah ne, sun—maksudku hyung," balasnya tertunduk malu.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik." Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Myungsoo mengusap surai hitam Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Kyungsoo yang mendongkakkan wajahnya hanya bisa tersenyum dalam diam memperhatikan sikap 'hyung'nya yang sangat manis ini.

Seminggu telah berlalu dan hubungan antara Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo masih seperti itu; terlihat manis–tanpa status yang pasti, dan seseorang masih terus memerhatikan interaksi mereka dari jauh. Seperti hari ini, ia masih memperhatikan namja bermata bulat dan seorang teman sekelasnya itu masih berduaan di sisi lapangan.

"Yak, Kai! Kau selalu memerhatikannya akhir-akhir ini? Dia siswa kelas 11, kan? Ada apa dengannya? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai hoobae kita itu, ya?" ucap seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Entahlah, Yeol. Aku tidak tahu apa namanya, tapi aku suka."

"Itulah cinta. Kalau kau memang menyukai anakku dekatilah dia. Jangan biarkan dia bersama pria lain seperti itu," jawab seorang guru yang merupakan ayah dari Kyungsoo.

"J-Jooyoung Sonsaengnim?" ucap Chanyeol dan Kai terkejut bersamaan.

"Ah, jangan kaget seperti itu. Perjuangkanlah dia dan jagalah dia. Dialah satu-satunya malaikat yang aku miliki di bumi ini," ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ssaem, Kyungsoo itu benar anakmu? Woah, Daebak! Ternyata gosip Xiumin bisa dipercaya," jawab Chanyeol dibalas lemparan pluit tepat diatas kepalanya.

"Ne, dia anakku satu-satunya. Ibunya, istriku, meninggal karna kecelakaan. Jadi tolong sayangilah dia. Perjuangkan dia, ne?" ucap Jooyoung pada Jongin dengan tulus.

"Ne Ssaem, akan kuperjuangkan," ucap Jongin malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi ke lapangan! Waktu jam olahraga akan dimulai sebentar lagi!" ucapnya setengah berteriak yang membuat Kai dan Chanyeol kabur menuju lapangan.

"Kupegang janjimu, Kim Jongin," ucap Jooyoung lirih.

KYUNGSOO POV

Aku berjalan dalam barisan lemari buku di perpustakaan sekolah. Entah apa yang menarikku ke sini tapi sepertinya aku harus kemari. Saat aku akan mengambil sebuah buku, tak sengaja aku menyenggol seseorang yang tengah membaca, sehingga buku yang menutupi wajahnya terjatuh. Aku berniat untuk mengambil buku itu kembali, sampai tangan kami berdua bersentuhan dan—

"Mianhae sunbae, aku tak bermaksud un—"

"Gwenchana, namamu Do Kyungsoo? Benar?"

"Ah, ne Sunbae. Namaku Do Kyungsoo, panggil Soo saja. Oh iya, nama sunb—"

"Namaku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku Kai," ucapnya dengan senyuman tulus sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah sunbae, ini bukumu."

"Gomawo Soo-ya."

Kami pun berbincang, kadang membahas pelajaran, alamat rumah masing-masing, hobi dan lain-lain, dan tak disangka, kami berdua sama-sama menyukai author lho ... *Eh, banyak yang kami bicarakan, sampai-sampai bel sekolah berbunyi. Merekapun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas, setelah bertukar kontak tentunya.

Entah mengapa saat aku bertemu dengan Kai Sunbae jantungku terus berdetak lebih kencang, wajahku pun terasa panas. Perasaan menggelitik apa ini?

KYUNGSOO POV END

AUTHOR POV

Dipagi hari yang indah ini, seorang namja menggumamkan lagu yang ia dengar lewat mp3-nya sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju sekolahnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya seseorang dengan tinggi yang di atas rata-rata.

"Ne? C-Chanyeol Sunbae?Benar?" jawabnya balik bertanya.

"Ne, ternyata aku terkenal. Hehe," ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Hehe ... Apa sih ini orang? Pedenya tinggi sekali, sok ganteng, sksd lagi, dasar tiang," ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Apa? Maaf aku tidak dengar."

"Aniya, aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok, sunbae."

"Oh iya, kau naik bus ke sekolah? Bagaimana kalau kita bersama? " tawarnya.

"Mianhae sunbae, bukannya aku menolak tapi ak—"

"Sudah, tidak perlu malu. Kita teman sekarang, kan?" ucap Chanyeol yang menampakan senyum lima jari khas seorang 'Park Chanyeol'.

Ini orang pede sekali, sih. Dasar pedofil, tukang nyulik anak orang, batin Baekhyun.

"Omo! Baek, apa aku tidak salah lihat?" ucap seseorang terkejut.

"Aish! Please Xiumin, apa yang kamu lihat tidak seperti apa yang kamu pikirkan, kok! Dan jangan membuat mood-ku tambah hancur, ok?"

"Ah, arraseo. Aku mengerti. Pasti tiang itu merusaknya, ya?"

"Ne ... Huweee ..."

Mereka pun saling memeluk menenangkan diri, sampai bel masuk berbunyi dan mereka memutuskan untuk segera masuk kelas.

"Baek?"

"Emm? Apa Tao?"

"Chukkae."

"Huh? Untuk?"

"Akhirnya kau punya pacar juga. Dengan Chanyeol Sunbae, kan? Chukkae," ucap Tao dengan nada sedikit meledek.

"Yak! Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Chanyeol Sunbae selain berteman! Arraseo!?"

"Tidak perlu membentak begitu! Kau kan CEBOL, Chanyeol Sunbae kan TINGGI, itu bagus untuk perbaikan keturunan!" ledek Tao.

"Yak! Dasar PANDA RABIES! Kemari kau! Jangan kabur! Yak!"

'Pasti Xiumin yang sudah menyebarkan kabar buruk ini. Aish! Dasar tukang GOSIP!' lirih Baekhyun dalam hati.

To Be Continued

Holla...

Maafin Author yang lucu dan udah ngilang 2 taun ini yakan ( yakan ( yakan ( yakan (

Gatau kerasukan apa gue.. tapi pengen nulis FF Baru , dan ini ada sedikit cerita pengalaman author

nih... jadi Reader harus terus baca , dan sabar waiting ceritanya author ya...

Ohia.. kalian sayang author kan? *ENGGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okey kaga ngapa-ngapa... yang pasti review ya... jangan silent okkkk

SARANGHAE ...

Editor Box:

Abaikan bacodhan di atas. -_- Author atu ini unfaedah.

Halo, Shi editor FF ini. Mungkin ada yang tau karya-karya Shi di FFN? Ok, jan bahas. Shi tetap Author meski sekarang lagi kerja sampingan jadi Editor dadakan nih Author satu.

Ohiya, kalo Author-nya nunggak kelamaan, demo aja, ya?


End file.
